The portability and ease of storage of folding chairs makes their use popular in a wide variety of applications, including use as supplemental seating for indoor and outdoor events or as portable outdoor seating in a suburban backyard, park or beach.
Folding chairs are known in the prior art that include a chair support assembly that folds in more than one direction to form a compact design. However, such known chairs include a separate flexible, unframed seat member that is removably mounted to the foldable chair support assembly. While the unframed seat member folds compactly together with the support assembly, the seat member does not provide the chair user the necessary support or comfort. Moreover, a separate backrest member is not provided only exacerbating the discomfort of the chair user.
Thus there exists a need in the art for a chair adapted to fold in at least two directions into a compact space that also provides enhanced comfort and seat and back support. There exists a further need for a folding chair adapted to fold in at least two directions into a compact space while supporting a seat member and a backrest member. There exists still a further need for a folding chair adapted to fold in at least two directions into a compact space while supporting a foldable seat member and a foldable backrest member.